The beating spark
by Mizu falls from Kumo
Summary: What happened to him, he was stuck like that, and he was going to have to learn to live like that. Maybe those Earth humans would still be his friends. Armada only, kinda AU. And I found out I suck as summaries so just look at this.


_Ok, so this whole thing started when my brother used some of his christmas gift cards to get some Transformers DVDs. He got the whole season of Beast Machines, I think that's what it was anyway, and Transformers Armada Best of the Decepticons. Of course I was instally taken up in all the fun of the series again, in fact I watched the whole series over in a total of about three days, I'm so happy. _

_Anyway, having this past from the past get my fan fiction mind working again, and this time not on Avatar the Last Airbender stuff, not this time it was on Transformers. I had to watch the whole series over again to remember what happened in the end so I could right this. Also I read some fan fictions with this ship, and though its really weird and probably wrong I really love it. **Starscream and Alexis FTW. ** _

_And I know Transformers Energon was after Armada, but if you asked me the whole thing really sucked, and besides this is such a better idea in my mind. Enjoy the read and remeber I own nothing but the storyline basically.  
_

* * *

He only remembered the fight, and the shouts for him to stop or surrender. But he never would, instead he turned and fought something his could never win against. Lighten shot down, clearly ending his, or what he thought, pathetic existence, destroy his body into nothing more then the common ruble. He wasn't thinking about what it would do to the one who actually showed him he could choice, and he knew the right choice.

Yet he recalled a voice, very soft, by very there, telling him things he had yet to understand. Aside them the voice, which seemed to be many more and growing in numbers, he felt a jolt, and something forming around him. He could name or tell it to someone else, all he knew was he was suddenly dropped.

He went tumbling down some hill or whatever he was on, before coming to a stop, and letting out a groan. He feared opening his eyes, so he just laid there like he felt that was the best thing for him to do. He could feel the grass under him, and pain, he could hear the world around him, but he did not see anything. There was something different though, there was a need to breath, and he was doing that subconsciously. At that, sight came to him and he sat up sharply, only to yell out in pain, in something that wasn't what he was use to hearing.

He heard something scrabbling towards him, and sharply he snapped his head in that direction. From the bush came a human, no two humans, one male and one female. The female was covering her mouth with her hands, hesitantly stepping forward, while to male looked around for someone else. He was full of questions, and he would demand an answer. He stood up painfully, finding he was not over towering them like he normally would. He looked down, to find he was indeed a human as well, then everything went black.

* * *

"I don't know what to say, only that he's very lucky you two were close by." Some female voice said softly, it over powered the beeps and mechanical sounds around him. "I'm surprised however he held no ID on him, surely some one his age would have something like that."

"He might have dropped it." A male voice said.

"I'm just happy we were able to find him." Another female voice said and the sound of footsteps disappeared slowly. Now he wanted sight, and he forced it to come.

He came to face a white room, and the two humans from where ever he was. The female was holding the hands of the male; both seemed to have a smile on their faces. They both had dark brown hair, palish skin. The must have had the feeling of someone watching them for they turned and brighten, obviously noticing he was awake.

"wh-where am I?" He asked, finding his voice was no longer held the mechanical hissing and roughness. Instead it was smooth, yet still held the characteristics of his original voice. _What's going on, where are the others!_ He found his mind still sounded like his robotic voice.

"The hospital, where else?" The female said, quickly racing to his bedside.

_Cybertron, the moon, any where but here!_ He thought sourly in his head. "Who are you?" He asked, he would hopefully get some answers he could use for these humans.

"I'm Linda and this is my husband Roy." The female said pointing to herself then the male. "Who are you?"

_I can't tell this human the truth; no doubt she'll think I'm crazy. Ah, what's a human name I could use?_ He racked his brain, looking for something he was hoping to find. "Stark." It came out more then the fact that he actually thought about saying it. "Where are the others?"

"Others? We only found you, there were no others around." Roy said getting up.

He could feel his eyes widen in shock, where in the world could the others be? Were they still fighting each other, or had he gotten through some thick hardware? There had to be some way he could find them, something that would lead him too them. Then it hit him, he was truly stuck here, stuck here with the humans, and now he himself was one too.

"What happened?" Linda asked in his silence, his shocked searching.

_What did happen? All I remember is fighting Megatron, then being blasted into nothing but space dust. How did I get here? None of this make since, why am I here as a human? Wait, could this be something the mini-cons did. It has to be it's the only thing that makes since. _He found the possibilities of what he wanted, of what they wanted, but he could never tell them in detail, but things were clearing up in his head. "I thought I was dead…" He looked at his now human hand. "Which means the others still must be fighting…but did they see my point…" He trailed off

Linda and Roy just looked at him full of questions, many he couldn't answer truthfully. No one would believe he once transformed into a plane, much less was a huge alien robot, focused on controlling the universe. Or the fact that he fought it war that was far older then him, as well as this planet had recorded history. He could right a story of his whole life, and in the end it would end up under the fiction section.

He couldn't tell them he was Starscream, second in command of the Decepticons army. No here he was Stark, and he was going to have to figure out the answers of his own questions.

* * *

"What now?" Hot shot asked, looking at the place where Unicron once was, looking at where the war ended.

"Well seeing as we have no war to worry about, my guess would be to rebuild Cybertron, that's what Optimus would want." Jetfire said shrugging. "And I'm sure the kids want to go back home."

"Actually Jetfire, we'd like to help out the best we can." Rad said as the two giant robots turned to find the five human children standing there.

"Yeah, I mean, we totally helped with that too." Carlos said. "If anything it might be nice for some other humans to get to know you."

"I don't know, the less people who know the better." Blur pointed out. "I don't think the humans would like to find out they had an alien species fighting a war on their world."

"Oh come on." Fred wined.

"Look the choice is final, until we really know what happened here, no one else can really know about us." Hot Shot said. "It's for the best."

"For now you five should just go home, if anything I have a feeling we'll be coming to Earth again." Red Alert said. "And besides I'm sure you miss Earth."

The children groaned, they really wanted to help their friends, but it was obvious their place was else where. Alexis held her pendant tightly, for she wore it everywhere now a days, still saying it was for good luck more then anything. However it was her only reminder of Starscream, and what he could and died being. If it wasn't for him, they would probably all be dead.

Of course Earth was a while away and the Autobots could warp them there, they were still going to have to explain their long absence.

* * *

_Please review this people, this is my first Transformers fan fiction ever and I really want some peoples thoughts on this. Please no flames, some pointers in the right direction would be nice, sorry if the first chapter sucked, its the prologue, everything like that sucks._

_And by the way, I didn't get Stark from TV, its actually a name meaning strong, but I tried to keep something Starscream in the name. Hey it was either Stark or Steve.  
_


End file.
